RePORT South Africa is a jointly funded project between the U.S. NIH/DAIDS, NIH/OAR and the South African Medical Research Council and Department of Science and Technology to establish a consortium of TB researchers in South Africa. The NIAID would like to capitalize on ongoing work in RePORT SA to advance research of imaging pathophysiologic studies undertaken in HIV/TB infected patients.